The Academy
by ilove2shipseddie
Summary: Sam arrives at Seattle Coast Academy, thinking she'll never fit in. Sam meets Freddie, Carly, and Gibby and maybe, just maybe, they can help her change all that. Will she learn to find her place, at least with them, in the end? A little AU! Seddie, of course!
1. Chapter 1

**AN-This is something I had written a while ago. I actually don't want to set an update requirement for this story, but they should be pretty quick. I don't like to keep you wonderful readers waiting! Well, I hope you like! Review! **

**P.S. Yes, I will most likely update A4Y today but here in the US, we have summer reading to do and I'm really supposed to finish that today! So, I'll try! If not, expect one tomorrow!**

**Anywho, review!**

Seventeen year old Samantha Puckett pulled up to Seattle Coast Academy (SCA) and exited her new 2010 sky blue Camaro. As she looked around, she saw her car didn't exactly meet the 'expectations' around here. There were people riding up in Cadillacs and BMW's; _rich academy, rich people_, she thought, and immediately knew this was no place for her. She tossed her hoodie over her long, soft, blonde curls and began to walk towards the school.

At that moment, she cursed her mom for pressuring her to do this. Apparently, her mother thought this school was for people with talent, and she supposedly had one—it was her mom's way of trying to get her to fit in. Sam could think the exact opposite. _The only way I can fit in here is if I'm rich and popular—the two things I'm not._

She weighed her options. She could always get back in her 'new' car and buy one way tickets to Amsterdam. She quickly decided against it, pulling out her PearPhone and earphones, turning on She's Killing Me by A Rocket to the Moon—her favorite song.

Just as the chorus picked up, the music lowered and a loud ringing traveled from her phone, into her earphones, and finally, into her ears. _Damn ringtone_, she thought, bitterly, as she pressed the flashing green button on her screen.

"Mom, if you're calling to ask if I died in a car wreck on the way here, save your breath," she mumbled. "I'm obviously safe."

"I was just asking you how's it going, sweetie," her mother said, amiably.

"Mom, I'm just walking into the place," she said, opening the school's entrance doors, since of course, nobody here had the decency to hold doors for her. "And to be honest, I hate it."

"Sam," her mom muttered. "Just give it a try—for me. Please?"

Sam sighed and hung up the phone, shoving the whole thing carelessly into her back pocket.

Groaning, she looked at her feet, and was surprised when she ran straight into the body of someone else.

"Geez, walk much?" she huffed, angrily, without looking up from her spot on the ground.

The guy gave a short laugh, and Sam felt slightly pissed. He thought this was funny?

He held out her hand to him and she shoved it away, picking her own self up. She finally looked up at him and glared. "Sorry about that." He said, sounding a little more genuine.

She scoffed and pushed past him.

"Wait!"

"What?" She asked, turning back around.

"I never got your name!"

"And you never will," she stormed off, dragging her bags behind her.

She hurried into the Dean's office and impatiently waited for a few minutes until the people in front of her finished. "Name, please," he spoke. Before answering, she examined his features. He definitely didn't look his age—when she had been researching the academy to prove to her mom just how horrible it was, she read that he was 49. He definitely was a good looking old guy.

"Samantha Puckett," she told him, fingering one of her curls under her hoodie. She watched him press a few keys until he finally looked back up at her, handing her a newly printed schedule.

"I'm the Dean—Ted Franklin…okay, Samantha," he said. "Your dorm number is number 15 and it looks like you'll be roommates with Carly Shay. Your first class starts at eight AM tomorrow morning. Don't be late."

She almost laughed right in this guy's face. He clearly didn't know her. She snatched the paper from him and walked out of his office, pushing past anyone that stood in her way.

When Sam finally found dorm room number 15, she unlocked it with the access key, and walked in.

There were two of everything—two beds, two closets, two computer desks, and even two bathrooms. She took the side of the room closest to the door and set all of her belongings on top of the bed. Overall, the room was plain. She guessed the runners of this academy wanted everyone to decorate their room to express their individuality. Either that or they were too lazy to do anything else besides constructing the room. She went with the latter, wanting to think worst about this rich place.

After she finished inelegantly folding her undergarments and dangling her other clothes on hangers, she placed them in their respectful locations.

She took off her hoodie, revealing her 'bite me' t-shirt. She looked in the mirror of the bathroom and ruffled her curls around. She was beautiful, she really was, and her sapphire eyes were to die for, as well as her laugh and smile. If only she knew that.

A sharp knock on the door made her come back into reality. Walking out of the bathroom, she called, "Who is it?"

Without an answer, the door turned and revealed a girl about her size with brunette hair and brown eyes. Small diamond studs were visible on both of the girl's ears as well as a hint of pink lipstick on her lips. The only other makeup she wore was her black eyeliner—but then again, what girl here didn't? No doubt she was beautiful.

"Hey," the girl said after the awkward silence. "I'm Carly. You must be Samantha."

"Yeah, I am, but call me Sam." She said, walking back into her bathroom. "You weren't here so I just took any side."

"That's fine," the girl awkwardly placed her bags on the other side of the bed. "So, um, I have some friends here, and we're hanging out at the smoothie place down here…wanna come with?"

Sam shrugged. _What better do I have to do?_

The girl smiled and Sam followed her out of the room.

When they arrived at the _Groovy Smoothie _she followed Carly over to a table where two boys were seated. They were too engaged in a conversation to notice Carly and Sam enter. Memories came flowing back to this morning when Sam had bumped into the guy. She sighed inwardly and then came to the conclusion that the two boys she was about to hang out with were either morons or losers. Or both.

"Okay, Sam," Carly smiled, catching the two boy's attention. "These are my friends, Freddie and Gibby." Freddie's head popped over to Sam and she rolled her eyes as he stared at her mesmerized.

"That's your name?" He asked and she merely ignored him. "Samantha?"

"Everyone calls me Sam."

Carly looked confused. "You two know each other?"

Freddie looked embarrassed but Sam ratted him out, not even giving a care about his feelings. "This douche bumped in to me this morning, causing me to fall flat on my ass!"

"I said I was sorry."

Again, Sam ignored him, turning her attention to Gibby. "You look like a complete weirdo." She stood, walking towards the bathroom, but turned back around once more. "By the way, _never_ wear that shirt again."

Gibby was clearly offended and Freddie was still mesmerized by the irony of it all. _"I never got your name." "And you never will." _The events from this morning replayed in his mind. Her name was Samantha. Sam…

…

"You're new here…" the waiter said, walking over to the four at the table.

"Uh, yeah," she said, shrugging. "What's it to ya?"

"This is my older brother, Spencer," Carly explained as he lay out their smoothies for them. She couldn't care less who this guy was. She wasn't the slightest bit interested.

"So, um, Samantha," she glared up as Freddie began to talk to her. "I mean Sam…what brings you to Seattle?"

She tried to keep calm, but just by looking at this guy made her feel strange. He was staring, and she was getting completely annoyed. "Well, from what I heard, this is a little talent academy and I supposedly have a 'talent' within me."

"Oh…what do you do?" Carly asked.

"I dance," she said, and Freddie smiled. "But only _a little_."

Carly and Gibby laughed. "If you could only dance _a little _you wouldn't have gotten accepted. You have to be great at it."

"Maybe you could teach Freddie a thing or two," Gibby suggested.

"Huh?" Sam asked, scoffing.

Carly nudged her. "Freddie dances too…or so we think. He's never shown us."

Freddie rolled his eyes but after that, kept them locked on Sam.

"Whatever," Sam shrugged. "Maybe."

The four of them just began to question each other back and forth and Sam had found out quite a few things about each of them—the main things being their talent.

Carly was a singer. Gibby's talent was acting. And Freddie, well we all knew he was the dancer.

"Uh oh," Carly commented after everyone had finished their smoothies. "I think it's gonna rain. We should get back to our dorm."

Sam nodded and turned to Freddie and Gibby. "Are you guy's roommates?"

They nodded in concert. "Yep."

"Well," Carly grabbed Sam's hand and kissed Gibby's cheek. Sam had to hold back the vomit that was threatning to erupt from her mouth. "See you boys later."

"You're dating that weird kid back there?" Sam asked as they entered their apartment.

Carly blushed. "Yeah."

Sam shook her head, still freaked out. "Alright, well, I promised my dad I'd call him before bed. I'll be right out." She walked into her bathroom and closed the door behind her.

"Hey Dad, it's Sam," she said, softly. "I wanted you to know that mom put me in this talent school in Seattle and I, um, I made some new friends. Call me back when you can. Bye."

…

**AN-Review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN-Thank you for the reviews xx Review again =)**

"So, what'd your dad say?" Carly asked, as she and Sam lay in their chosen beds.

Sam was caught off guard by this question. How could they go from talking about how she loved fried chicken to talking about her dad? "Huh?"

"You said you had to call your dad before bed…when you went in the bathroom."

Sam sighed, trying to shrug it off. "He didn't answer."

"Oh, well did you call your mom to see if she knew where he could be?"

"They're divorced," she told her, carelessly. She didn't really think her parents were all that good together anyway.

"I'm sorry."

Sam didn't really like pity or even something that slightly hinted to it, but she right now she was too sleepy to argue about it.

There was a sharp knock on the door and Carly rose from her bed to answer it, since Sam clearly wasn't about to. "Gibby? Freddie?"

Sam's eyes snapped open and she groaned. _The two weirdoes from earlier. Nubs. Well the Freddie guy is. The other Gibly boy just has a bad taste in clothing._

"She's asleep?" she heard Freddie ask.

"No, I'm not asleep," she said, lying up. "Maybe it's because in the middle of the friggin night two morons burst into my dorm room."

Freddie laughed at Sam's feisty attitude. Everything was going wrong tonight—well, to her. And to top it all off, in the corner Sam saw Carly lean in to give Gibby a kiss. She threw the covers back over my head. Now _that_ was disgusting.

"Do you mind?" Freddie asked, sitting on her bed. She uncovered her face and glared at him.

"What do you want? Why're you talking to me? Just go away!" she snapped.

"Sh!" He shushed her and she shot him a warning glance. "Boys aren't allowed in girls' dorms after midnight."

"By all means, get the hell out."

"I just wanted to say—"

"Girls?" It was the woman controlling all the girls dorm rooms. "You know the drill. I gotta check for boys."

"Out the window!" Carly hissed, pushing them towards the window.

Sam watched, amused as ever. "No, no, they should stay."

Before running towards the window, Freddie shot Sam a smile. "Later Demon."

"Girls?"

"Uh, coming Mrs. Roll! I'm just trying to…uh, straighten up a bit."

"Well, hurry up,"

"Run, run, as fast as you can," Sam teased as the boys finally jumped through the window. Sam helped Carly close it and then jumped in bed as Carly ran to open the door.

The woman looked around and frowned. "I thought you said you were straightening the room up…"

"Pfft, yeah, this is how me and my roommate straighten up."

The woman looked to Sam and Sam gave her a thumbs up, still laying back in bed.

The woman nodded and checked under their beds, in their bathrooms, and in their closets. "You're good. Lights out."

Carly nodded and let the woman out, locking the door behind her. "That was so close."

"Not close enough…the boys still made it out alive!"

Carly chuckled and turned out the light.

"Carls?"

"Yeah, Sam?"

_Is it obvious that the nerd guy likes me?_

"Nothing. Goodnight."

…

"Alright class," The teacher spoke up. "This is obviously your senior year…and I will be your second period trigonometry teacher."

"Kill me." Sam muttered under her breath, earning an amused glance from her partner—Carly.

"Now, if you will, please take out your trig books underneath your desk."

Sam didn't even reach under. She took out a wrinkled sheet of paper and a pen and wrote something on the sheet.

"Sam," Carly hissed. "You'll get in trouble if Mr. Clayton finds out you're practicing your _penmanship_ in _trigonometry_!"

Sam rolled her eyes and continued writing, finally passing the paper over to Carly who slowly read what was written.

**I didn't sign up for this…! I thought this was supposed to be an **_**arts**_** school…what happened to all the arts!?**

**-Sam**

**The arts classes that you aren't mastering in are the last periods-4****th****, 5****th****, and 6****th****—meaning you will have Chorus, Band Orchestra, and Drama. I believe Freddie will too, since he has dance class with you. The art that you are mastering is 7****th**** period. 7****th**** period is longer and sometimes runs overtime since you have the most talent in that area.**

**-Carly**

**Ugh. At least tell me when lunch is.**

**-Sam**

**Lunch is all next period—3****rd**** period.**

**-C**

**All next period!? The whole hour!?**

**-S**

**Yup**

**-C**

**Finally! One good thing about this stupid academy!**

**-S**

"Ms. Puckett, I asked you a question…"

Sam's head snatched up to the teacher in the front of the class. "I'm sorry Mr. Clayton…my cat just died and it's…really taking a toll on me."

"Your cat?" He asked, a sympathetic smile falling on his lips. "Don't they have nine lives?"

Sam fake sniffled. "Yes…she got hit by my neighbor 8 times…last time was the final straw."

"That is so sad…" Mr. Clayton said. "Go to the bathroom…get some tissues."

Sam nodded and stood up, crying as she walked out. Carly couldn't help but smile. That girl was genius.

…

"So," Gibby asked when the lunch bell rang. "What do you think of the new girl?"

"She's different. I like that about her." Freddie admitted. "But she's just not into me."

"You wanna know what I did for Carly to like me?"

"Not really," he smirked. "You told me a trillion times."

"It's always good to hear it over again." Gibby shrugged. "It was an ordinary day in acting class. I was sweating from so much theatre and then Carly walked in and asked for my bottle of water…"

"Okay, I thought _Carly _was sweating and came into your acting class and asked your theatre teacher for a bottle of water. He told her to go to you because you were the water boy and you handed her a bottle of water."

"I like the way I tell it better."

Freddie shook his head but straightened when he saw Sam and Carly walking their way.

"Hey!" Carly said in her usually friendly voice. "How was the first day of second period?"

"Good, I guess," Freddie shrugged. "I have it with Gibby."

"Of course you do. They roomed you with someone you have your first two periods with."

"I can't wait til 7th period dance class…" Sam said.

Freddie's eyes lit up and he spoke. "You have 7th period dance? With Ms. Salters?"

Sam shrugged. "What's it to ya?"

"So do I…"

Sam pushed past him and Carly followed her, sitting down at a table. Freddie and Gibby sat on the other side of the two.

"Look at all these people," Sam shouted. "Wasting a good hour for eating on talking!"

Freddie watched her devour the Chick Fil A sandwich in no time.

"Why're you watching me while I am eating?"

"Nothing better to do…"

"Try doing what lunchtime is for—eating."

He laughed, slightly. "I'll see you in seventh period, Sam."

She shrugged and he got up and walked out of the cafeteria doors. "Did I scare him off?"

"No," Gibby answered. "He usually walks out around this time…I have no idea what he does."

Sam rolled her eyes and threw her wrappers away, taking the same door out that Freddie did.

She heard music playing lightly to her left. Following the music, she walked along the little pathway.

"Fredward!" she called out and heard the music stop completely.

She ran the rest of the way and barely caught a glimpse of a blue backpack—the nub's blue backpack.

**AN-Chapter 2! Review!**


End file.
